crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker-Worlds and Diamond-Worlds (Long-Earth Multiverse)
=Joker-Worlds= Joker-Worlds, also simply known as Jokers, are unusually inhospitable worlds in their World-Belts in the Long-Earth or other Long-World chains. *'Joker-Earths' are usually devoid of life due to some calamity causing an extinction-event and as such are usually completely inhospitable to normal lifeforms. Another feature may be that said world is experiencing an Ice Age but is far removed from the Ice-Belt or is covered with purple scum but not located in the Scum-Belts. *'Joker-Gaps', as simply known as Gaps or Gap-Worlds, are universes in their Long-World chains where the local versions of their planet has been completely obliterated. The lack of said world makes these universes a natural Stepping hazard and could prove fatal to creatures who Step to them unaware of the missing planet. Joker-Gaps are a sufficiently notable and reoccurring phenomenon that they can be classified as their own category of Joker-World. *'Joker-Marses' are characterized by by being able to support life, unlike the hostility of the Datum-Mars and most other Marses. During the journey through the Long-Mars, it was observed that most Marses lacked a moon or natural satellite, so a Mars with a moon is classified as a Joker-Mars. Known Joker-Earths *Earth-West 80,428: World reduced to a global desert, landscape described as similar to Mars *Earth-West 110,719: Filled with swarms of large altitude-limited insects *The Cueball (W-121,058): Completely smooth ground, cloudless sky, and perpetual dust-storm *Earth-West 127,487: Corn-Belt World with an especially dry climate *Earth-West 141,759: Quarantined world, home to an extremely virulent pathogen *Earth-West 191,248: World experiencing an impact-winter far from the Ice-Belt *Earth-West 485,671: World in an Ice Age far from the Ice-Belt *Earth-West 831,264: Mars-like landscape, only life is purple-scum far from the Scum-Belts *Rectangles (W-1,617,498): Remnants of an extinct dinosaur civilizations are spread across the world *Beagle homeworld (W-1,617,524): Venus-Belt World with large presence of liquid water and ice caps *The Earth-Moon (W-247,830,855): Terra is a moon that orbits a large rocky planet, landscape resembles a combination of that of Datum-Earth with that of Jupiter's moon, Io Known Joker-Gaps *Earth-East 2,217,643 (The East Gap) *Earth-West 2,217,644 (The West Gap) *Multiple Gaps, located west of Earth-West 220,000,000 Known Joker-Marses *Datum-Mars: Mars has two moons, Phobos and Deimos, unlike most Marses *East Gap Mars: Mars has a hospitable atmosphere and is home to some species of plant-life *West Gap Mars: Mars has a hospitable atmosphere with bodies of water; serves an an entry-point to the Long-Mars; home to various species of plant-life, specifically a cactus used to power the Stepper-Boxes **Mars-East 40,437 of West Gap: Mars has a hospitable atmosphere and is home to species of sand-whales and sand-crustaceans **Mars-East 1,500,812 of West Gap: Mars has a hospitable atmosphere and is home to species of sand-whalers, land-dragons, and an unknown super-predator **Mars-East 1,989,113 of West Gap: Mars is half-covered by an ocean with numerous floating-cities and is home to species of sand-whalers and sand-whales **Mars-East 2,512,124 of West Gap: Mars experiencing an Ice Age and home to reindeer-type wildlife =Diamond-Worlds= Diamond-Worlds, also simply known as Diamonds, is an unusual world in a chain of Long-Worlds that provide a unique attraction. Diamond-Worlds provide a unique feature that usually draws in Steppers on their journeys through the Long-Earth, these Earths are generally safe and very hospital to normal forms of life. This makes the attractive and hospitable Diamonds the opposite of the dangerous and hostile Jokers. The term Diamond was coined by the Combers who travel the Long-Earth. Known Diamond-Worlds *Earth-West 1,176,865 *Earth-West 1,349,877 Category:Joker-Worlds/Diamond-Worlds (Long-Earth) J